Of Agnoy and Bliss
by steph2009
Summary: Sirius/OC James Potter's twin sister, Elizabeth Potter, has a huge dislike for Sirius Black and his ways. So what happens when she learns that her views of him might be wrong? Note there is a little bit of Remus/OC.
1. This is my Life

**Agnoy and Bliss**

**Chapter One: This is my Life**

My name is Elizabeth Dana Potter, I am James Potter's twin sister. We just stared our fifth year.

Let me recap what the past few years have been like. In first year, we, being James and I, met Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and Lily Evans. Remus was the one that I was friends immediately. Lily became my friend during first year in the common room and dormitory. Peter Petigrew is such a shy boy, he blushed, even now he does it, everytime I talked to him. And Sirius, well, I thought he was okay enough when I first met him but after a while he just started to be like a sore, an incredibly annoying, won't go away kind of sore. I suppose my dislike of him started when he realized that girls, in fact, did not have cooties. He began to use and dump girls like they were toys. I would get so annoyed everytime I saw a girl crying over him, a girl pinning after him, or a girl laughing at one of his lame jokes. But what annoyed me most, was whenever he would get a girl, he would brag about her to James. I bare him only because he is my brother's best friend and in order to keep from disappointed big brother, only by two mintues, I bare his insufferable presence.

As I thought of my past with the Maruders, as they call themselves, I walked straight into the insufferable git himself.

"Well, hello." He said, I stared at him as he resteadied me, instantly I knew that he didn't recongize me. After all I have changed over the summer. I lost the awkward shape of my body, now I had curves. I had bought new clothes that fit my newly developed curves. My hair had grown out and I began to wear a little makeup. "I don't believe that I've had the pleasure." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed rather loudly.

"JAMES!" I yelled. My dear over protective brother came running toward me. When he saw Sirius holding my waist still, his eyes narrowed. I was surprised to see my brother's eyes narrow at Sirius, his best friend. Sirius, himself, looked shocked.

"Let go of my sister, Black." He said, his voice low and threatening. Sirius insantly dropped me.

"Nice." I joked when I hit the floor.

"Sorry." Sirius said with a smile and helped me back up.

"Alright." I said. Letting go of his hand as soon as I was off the ground. A couple of boys walked by me and all I heard was catcalls and wolfwistles, that drown out my brother and Sirius's conversation. I walked into the compartment and saw Remus, I went and sat over next to him. He had grown over the summer. His hair was longer and fell in front of his brown eyes. Said brown eyes met mine.

"Hello Eliza." He greeted me. That little nickname had been started in my first year.

"Hello Remus." I said, now hearing yelling coming from the compartment door, I recognized the voices immediately. Sirius and James.

"What's going on out there?" He asked me.

"Sirius was flirting with me. Because the ignorrant, arrogant jerk didn't recongize me." I said. Remus began to laugh.

"After all these years, you still don't like him." He said. Shaking his head, I could see his eyes dancing with merith.

"Yes, I don't like him. He's a pig. He uses girls like they are nothing but common rags. Honestly if girls actually knew him, I don't think that they would be all that interested in someone who is just going to use them." I said. The compartment door came open and a shocked looking Sirius and James came through. I hadn't realized that at the time of our conversation the yelling had stopped.

"I didn't know that you felt that way about me." Sirius said in a low hurt voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you really didn't like Sirius?" James asked me.

"Because I knew that it would put so strain between Sirius and you. I didn't want that to happen so I kept quiet. But apparently it didn't do any good." I said. "I'm going to Lily's compartment." I said, getting up and getting my bags.


	2. Awkward

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. Between school and assignments I haven't really had the time to get as much writing in as I'd like. Anyway on to the story. By the way JK Rowling owns James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express and every other magical thing in here. Elizabeth Potter was my idea.)**

**Chapter Two:Awkward**

When I walked into Lily's compartment, I was greeted with hugs and compliments. I sat down with a sigh. Lily looked at me, questionally.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"You know I don't like Sirius" She nodded. "Well, James and he were arguing outside the compartment, while Remus and I were talking about Sirius. I told Remus that I didn't like Sirius, basically my whole opinion of him. Not noticing that James and Sirius had stopped arguing. When they came back in, I knew Sirius had heard because the look of hurt that was on his face." I put my head on the cold window. "Now I feel like a royal ass." I said, Lily laughed.

"That has to suck." She said. "We are nearing Hogwarts you need to get your robes on." She said, putting her robes on. I sighed and did as she said.

We walked out of the compartment as the Hogwarts Express stopped. I came face to face with no other than Sirius Black, he still had that look of hurt on his face. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt and shame that flashed through me. When I opened my eyes, he was right in front of me. I fell backwards at the sight of his closeness, one again he caught me. Our eyes locked, the hurt I saw on his face was also in his eyes. I gulped. If it were possible this moment just got even more awkward.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Shock went across his face. I suppose that my apology brought him back to earth and he realized who he was holding. His face covered in a blush.

"Sorry." He mumbled, steading me and letting go of my waist.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. You didn't deserve that." I mumbled. Sirius nodded. I looked to my right and saw Lily and James eyeing us. James looked protective. Lily looked concerned and somewhat smug. Sirius and I walked toward our friends. It was somewhat awkward because we walked to the carriage together and sat beside one another. I kept looking anywhere but him. Even though I felt his eyes baring into the side of my head.

"So, how was your summer, Remus?" Lily asked him. Trying to change the tense, awkward atmosphere.

"It was good. What about your summer, Lily?" He asked her.

"Good. Petuina still hates me and she's started seeing Veron offically now." She said. I noticed my friend's sad look on her face. "Anyway, she thinks that he can do no wrong. It's disgusting really." She said. The sad look on her face disappeared behind a mask of anger. "They seem to love to pick at me when mum and dad aren't home. They are both cowards." She said.

"Well, they shouldn't be like that, Lils. When you could easily just hex them out the window or something. I mean heck you aren't the smartest witch in our year for nothing." James complimented her. I watched with growing satifaction as a blush began to dust her cheeks. I grinned and nudged the ever so sullen Sirius and pointed at Lily. He looked at me and smiled.

"I smell attraction." Sirius whispered to me, leaning over close enough to where only I would be able to hear. But I still saw James and Lily watching us, as well as Remus.

"I know. It's so obvious!" I whispered back, doing to same as him. Not wanting to cause anymore tension or give my friends and brother, as well as Sirius, the wrong idea. I still maintain that I don't like Sirius in that way. Just as a friend nothing more.

I looked up and saw Lily and James starting intently at Sirius and I. A slow smile appeared on Lily's face, suddenly I found myself scared. I knew what that smile meant she was planning something. I looked over at James and saw a copy of the smile Lily had on his face. I gulped. Lily was bad enough, but my brother planning something with her? Being in lead with her? Oh no. This was going to be interesting. I pity the person at which they plan to drag into this. I studied James and Lily closely. I noticed that their eyes were switching between Sirius and myself. Oh my gosh, they want Sirius and I? They plan to get Sirius and I? That's not going to work at all. We're just friends nothing more.

I peaked out of the corner of my eye at Sirius, I saw that his eyes were trained on me. I turned my head toward him. He nodded toward James and Lily.

"I know." I mouthed to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily and James begin to beam. I shivered. Realizing now that I had left my coat in my trunk, which was more than likely now at Hogwarts. I closed my eyes in annoyance at myself. Great, now I'm going to freeze to death.

"Cold, Eliza?" Sirius asked me. I nodded.

"Here." He said, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over my shoulders. My only thought was maybe cilvary isn't dead after all. I saw Lily and James, if possible, begin to smile even wider. Sirius's stormy grey eyes locked with my hazel. I smiled, he smiled. I was aware of how this may look to Lily and James. But he was just being friendly right? I mean what would he see in me? I was just his best friend's sister? If any one of his fan girls saw this I would probably be getting hate mail of the creulist kind. This moment would more than likely give people the idea that we liked one another or that we were together.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice. He nodded. His scent, like cinammon and spice, hit my nose. I inhaled. I was pleased that Sirius didn't notice. What? What is the mater with me? Am I really beginning to like Sirius? Playboy Sirius? The one that used girls like they were nothing but common household items? Confusion hit me all through the ride. Is it possible that I'm starting to like a boy that I've hated since first year?


	3. The Feast and Realizations

**Chapter Three:The Feast and the Realization**

Sirius's POV

**(A/N:Yes, a look into Sirius's head. How does he feel about it all? Well you're about to see.)**

I sat staring blankly ahead after my incident with Elizabeth. It had all became so weird, I shouldn't feel as though her opinion of me actually matters to me. I'm not supposed to care what she thinks of me. I've known for a while that Elizabeth Dana Potter was, in fact, a girl. I'd realized my best friend's sister's curvy figure, the way her hair had become more managable since first year. The confindent way at which she carried herself. All of these facts pulled me in.

But when I caught her on the train, I am ashamed to admit that I did not regonize her. I wouldn't have flirted with her shamelessly if I had known. All I saw was a stunning beauty falling directly into my arms. My heart had plumpted when she yelled for James. My only thought was oh, this beauty belongs to James. Oh how wrong I had been. The shock that envolped me when he called that beautiful girl his sister caused me to drop her. Not such a smooth moment for me, I knew that Elizabeth wouldn't let me down about it. Ever. She was just to much like James for her own good. But then again they are twins.

When I overheard what she was saying to Remus about her opinion of me, it felt like a dagger in my heart, I don't know why. I suppose it is because I want everyone in James' family to approve of me. I can't understand why she thinks that way of me, do I really use girls like that? All I have been is kind of her. I've never said a word to hurt her, why does she hate me so?

Sure there was that one time in third year that I pranked her dorm but really it was just to get back at Lily for saying no to James again. But then again, the prank we played was pretty creul. I mean I don't suppose that James wanted to see his sister's underwear hanging out the window. But now that I think about it, they were a charming piece of cloth. I smiled at the memory that had made my night. Who knew that innocent little Elizabeth Potter would own a thong that said 'I Love Bad Boys'. I would have mentioned it if it weren't for the way that both Elizabeth and James glared at me.

I chuckled and earned weird looks from everyone in the carriage. I shook my head. I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth looking at me funny.

"You know, laughing about nothing is the first sign of craziness, Sirius." She said, raising an eyebrow at me. Seriousness colored her tone. Everyone in the carriage started laughing.

"Yes. But I had a reason to laugh, dear Elizabeth," I watched with immense joy as her eyes began to turn darker and her face was set in a scowl, "A very fond memory of a certian prank in third year." I said, winking. Watching as her face turned red and Lily begin to blush. Before I knew what happened, a hand connected with the back of my head. Lily started laughing. I glared at her but she shook her head.

"High five!" Lily said, holding her hand up in the air, as of which Eliza slapped. They were both laughing. Then I knew who had hit me, no one other than Elizabeth Potter. I smiled evilly at her. Lily and she stopped laughing. Without warning I began to tickle her. She squealed and hit any place she could reach. I suppose I should have been careful about her hands because as soon as she saw the moment she grabbed me by my hair and yanked hard. I hissed at jumped away from her. I didn't know wheter I wanted to hurt her, or kiss her.

_WOW! Where did that come from? This is Elizabeth Dana Potter! James' little sister!_

_So? You know you want her. Stop denying it._

_James would murder me! She's my best mate's sister!_

_Really I would have never known that. _

_Shut up._

_Your the one having the arguement with yourself. It's not healthy. If this continues people are going to think you're crazy._

_That's it. I'm not continuing this conversation with myself._

I sat there aware of James, Lily, Remus, and Elizabeth's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked. James and Lily began to laugh. Remus just chuckled, how that boy was always put together, I'll never know.

"I asked you if you were okay? Did I yank your hair to hard or something?" Elizabeth asked me, I heard concern in her tone. That girl had so many mood swings. It was getting confusing to keep up with them all.

"I'm fine." I said, no wanting to look her in the eyes. In fear that if I did, I would kiss her and ruin her fragile opinion of me. That's when I realized that despite the way I acted, I did care about her opinion, because she was the only girl that really matter to me. I mean Lily yeah. She matters, but not as much as Elizabeth. Eliza and Lily were James' world. His sister meant so much to him. And Lily, it was like she was his life line. His sister kept him going. But Lily is what kept him hanging on.

I remember the night after the prank in third year, both girls were so outraged after getting their underwear down that they wouldn't even talk to James or any of us for that matter. Lily and Elizabeth were always around one another. James actually cried. He could stand Lily being mad at him, after all he had dealt with it for years. But he told me that Elizabeth hadn't really gotten that angry with him before. Those words made me feel horrible, I had been the one to do it. That next morning I went to them at the end of the table and did the most degrading thing that a Black could ever do. I begged for their forgiveness. Lily forgave me right away. But I knew that Elizabeth was going to take a longer time to earn forgiveness from. We had been on the outs a lot that year. I ended up apologizing for everything I had ever done to her. She smiled and patted my head as she walked out. I took that as her sign of forgiveness but when I reached the dormitory that night, oh how wrong I was. I, along with the other Marunders other than Remus, who Elizabeth called over, got covered with silly string and our pants vanished. We ran down to the common room unaware of what happened until Elizabeth told me that I had nice boxers. We instantly, along with the rest of the common room, knew who had pranked us when Lily and Elizabeth fell in the floor laughing. In all truth that night was the night that I started to notice the potential of Elizabeth.

We didn't think anything of Elizabeth calling Remus over, because we believed that they had a crush on one another. Now, I realized thinking about the idea of Elizabeth and Remus being together stung. I, now, knew why. Because I wanted to be with her. The shock that hit me was unexpected and strong.

"SIRIUS!" Elizabeth yelled. "COME ON!" She yelled. I looked around and noticed that we had reached Hogwarts and everyone else had gotten off. I jumped off of the carriage and heard a sigh come from some girl getting off the carriage behind me. I smiled. I knew that I looked good. I looked at Elizabeth and saw her roll her eyes and walked away. I sighed, the one girl that I really wanted wouldn't even try to talk to me civily without yelling. She only said two or one word to me even then. I sighed once again. I shouldn't feel this way about my best friend's sister. I thought as I walked into the Great Hall and alot of girls began to look at me and yelling at me to sit with them. I shook my head and walked to my seat next to James and Eliza. Elizabeth looked at me in shock. I smiled.

Normally I would have sit with any girl that I hadn't dated before. But I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't the boy that she thought I was. For some reason I wanted her trust. I wanted her to be able to look at me without some distain in her eyes. And I felt as though I was on the right track.

Elizabeth's POV

When Sirius squeezed in next to my brother and I, I was shocked. I had expected him to sit with one of the girls that was calling his name. Sirius Black was popular amoung all houses, exspecially with the ladies. I thought with mild disgust. I used to wonder what it was that girls saw in him, but now I see it. He's always been funny, but I've just ignored him. He's always been cute, but I just ignored his looked and focused on how he treated girls. He has always been a gentleman toward the girls, well except for that annoying little prank he pulled in third year. I still remembered that night. I was so mad that night. I couldn't believe what those boys had done that.

I hadn't listened to the Headmaster's speech. I had been so buried in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Sirius had been looking at me, worriedly. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the looks that the girls were giving me. Sirius looked back at them and began to talk to James. I didn't know what they were saying but I had my answer when James ran his hand threw his hair, an eruption of sighs came from the girls. I laughed at the girls, swooning over my brother.

The boys looked at me and I just shook my head, trying to conseal my laughter that was shaking my body. I couldn't help it. It was hilarous to hear and see the girls that fell over them. Even Remus had some fan girls, but I couldn't blame the girls that fawned over Remus. Remus was a pretty cool guy and he was just as handsome as the rest. But Remus was down to earth and he was always more, well how to say this without sounding like one of his fan girls, mysterious. I looked and Remus and pointed behind him, he turned and saw Evelen, a Hufflepuff, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed and smiled. He waved to her. He smiled shyly at the girl. She blushed brighter. Remus smiled still but turned around. I smiled at him.

"What?" He whispered to me. Raising his eyebrow at me, I smiled and shook my head.

"You need to take a chance with a girl, Remus. You can't keep hiding yourself from girls. People may start to think that you're gay." I said, looking at him. Remus chuckled and leaned across the table and looked at me.

"Really, do you think that people think I'm gay?" Remus said, leaning across the table looking at me. I noticed that Gryiffindor had fell silent.

"I don't." I said, looking into his brown eyes, I noticed that they were a light when they were looking at me. I turned my head to the side looking at him.

He smiled, "Good." I was curious. Remus had never really shown any interest in me before. That's when I realized that I might like Remus, romatically. I blinked in amazement. Hadn't I just admitted that I might like Sirius? But Remus too? Oh boy..this is bad.. 


	4. Arguements and After Meetings

**Chapter Four: Arguements and After Meetings**

Remus's POV

**(A/N: More than likely every friend of Elizabeth will have a point of view in this story.)**

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Sirius's glare. I was shocked to say the most. Sirius had never really shown any interest in Elizabeth, but his behavior in the carriage seemed to say different. He stopped glaring when he noticed that I had saw.

Elizabeth's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Remus?" she sounded uncertain, I looked at her, "Can we talk? In private?" She asked me. I noticed how there was curiousty and a little of fear in her eyes. I nodded. What could have Elizabeth afraid? I watched as Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I followed out of curiousty.

"I suppose that you want to talk now?" I asked, now curious of why we had to leave the Great Hall in order to talk. But if I knew her, I know that whatever she was going to say was going to be important.

"Yeah." She said, going into an empty classroom. I blinked but followed her in the classroom. She leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. "I'm curious, Remus." I nodded. "How long have you been a werewolf?" I swallowed and felt fear shoot through me.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since third year." She said. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Since I was five." I told her, she smiled.

"I thought so." She answered. I was shocked, then I felt afraid. What if she felt replused by me? As if reading my mind, she answered walking toward me, "Remus, I still see you as the way I did when I met you. I still respect you. I still think of you as my friend. You are still the boy that I met on the train that day. It doesn't matter to me if you're a werewolf or not." Looking me directly in the eyes. She had come face to face with me now. I was shocked, she accepted me. She respected me. That I wasn't used to. Elizabeth Dana Potter was amazing.

Elizabeth's POV

It was killing me to stand this close to him and not be closer. If that makes any sense. If it doesn't allow me to explain, I feel an attraction to him. I suppose that I have since third year. Remus was still looking at me.

Remus's POV

_God, how badly I wished to kiss her. _

_Wait! What?! _

_You know what you thought. You want to kiss her. So why stop thinking and do it?!_

_What if she rejects me? It will be so odd to be around her..and if James should find out that I tried to kiss his sister surely the conquenses would be horrible. _

I really do need to stop talking to myself. I looked down and saw her looking at me. She had a look about her eyes. I leaned in slowly and kept looking into her eyes. I saw no signs of regret or fear. She shocked me, by closing the distance between us. I blinked but leaned into the kiss. I watched her eyes flutter close.

We broke apart knowing that we needed to breathe. She smiled and me and I smiled back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She told me. I smiled but had a hard time consealing my shock. I always that it would be Sirius and her who got together. But I was shocked to find out that it would be her and I.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she said gently pecking me on the lips. I smiled, my eyes were closed.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting long." I said, returning her peck with care. She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her.

"What is it?" She answered, turning her head to the side in that cute little way that made her resemble a puppy.

"I have been waiting to kiss you since third year." I said. I watched as a blush washed over her face. I smiled. "I'm glad that I finally have. I never really knew what I was missing." I said. She smiled and kissed me again, I noticed that she practically jumped on me. She was kissing me with all the passion that I had never felt.

Suddenly we heard him..

Sirius's POV

I had followeed then when they left the Great Hall. I didn't know what to expect. But I heard their whole conversation. I was shocked that Remus had not told us of what he was. But Eliza had found out easily. I watched as Remus leaned in toward her. Jealously and anger shot through me. But when she closed the distance, I lost it. I waited trying to compose myself but they broke apart and looked at one another. I heard the conversation they'd had.

Jealousy and anger make a man stupid.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I watched in satifaction as the broke apart. "Well hell, Remus! I never thought that you'd be the one to get with Elizabeth over there. Oh, wait until James finds out!" I said, knowing good and well that I was jealous of Remus, he now had the one girl that I couldn't have and wanted so badly. I tried to walk away but was stopped by Elizabeth's voice.

"Come on, Remus." She said to him. I turned and saw her wink at him. "I know the perfect place to go." She said to him in a low voice. Jealousy sparked through me. I turned away and walked as fast as I could. I was going to find that Hufflepuff that had looked at me with such interest.

Remus's POV

I was amazed. She had just turned Sirius' own personality against him. The way he acted when she'd caught him with women many times. I was just somewhat shocked that she had implied it with me. I laughed but walked out with her.

I knew that look on Sirius' face was jealousy. I also knew that he wanted what he couldn't have. And Elizabeth Potter was one of them. Not only because she was James' sister but because she didn't necessary like Sirius.

I even found her behavior captivating. She acted as though she didn't care about what people thought of her. So unlike her brother. But she walked with confidence. She had this air to her that shouted mystery. She was a girl all own her own. She was independent and it showed with everything she did.

While her brother walked with confidence, they were so different. James cared what people thought about him, especially the woman that usually surrounded him. James was dependent on others for company, for happiness. James' air was of confidence when it came to the ladies. Yes, James loved his sister so much. He was protective of her. That protectiveness was one of care and love for her. Wheter she knew it or not was another story. She had always told Lily that she found it annoying. But I suppose that you had to look at it from his point of view to see what he does.

I know that I do. Elizabeth is really beautiful even though she doesn't like to accept it. She's not vain. She's amazing. Alot of guys like her, even though she acts as though she doesn't she it. But I do. Over the years, I have noticed that way that they looked at her. Just like I've noticed the way she looked at me. I ignored it back then, acted as though she was looking at someone else. I didn't want to anger James. But it seems now that we are together, it would be unescapable. It was going to happen, he was going to find out, there would be no reasoning with him. Not that I expected to have to reason with him. I knew that if it were Sirius who tried to date her, he would get angry.

Elizabeth's POV

For the first time in a long time, I was able to really smile and it was because of Remus. I didn't even care that Sirius had basically threatened to tell James. I'm pretty sure that James would be happy that I got with Remus.

Remus and I had been walking in silence. I suppose that we were both buried into our own thoughts. We stopped in front of the common room. That is where I turned to Remus.

"Remus?" I called to him. He snapped his head down and looked at me. Must have been some thought process.

"Elizabeth." He said. I laughed but hugged him and he kissed my cheek. At the same time we both said the password, as we walked in a new round of laughter started.

But our laughter was short-live for we spotted a lone figure sitting by the fire..


	5. His Wrath

**Chapter Five:His Wrath**

Remus's POV

I swallowed nervously as he stared accusingly at us. I closed my eyes and listened to the even breathing.

I found myself listening to Elizabeth's voice, "Hello, brother." She greeted him walking over to him. I was amazed at seeing how quickly she could brave her brother when he was so annoyed with us. She truly was an amazing woman. I immediately followed, even though I'm not sure why. Maybe I just wanted to be near her more before I had to go to bed.

"Hello dear sister. So, when were you two planning on telling me about Remus and you?" He asked her. She shifted.

I heard her murmur, "I'm going to kill Sirius." I could tell that she wasn't playing around, I knew that she was going to get back at him. One way or another, another thing I knew: that we would quickly hear about it when she got finished by either Sirius or herself. Then she said, "We were planning on telling you tomorrow at breakfast." She told him.

"Okay." James said. "But still finding out from Sirius that you two were kissing in an empty classroom is no way to find out." He said, firmly. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Yes father." She said. I chuckled. "Now if you two don't mind I'm going to go kill me a Padfoot." She said. I grabbed her around the waist and swung her around to face me. I was well aware that James was watching in interest. She gasped and her eyes locked with mine. I watched as her eyes softened. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and kissed me back. I smiled into the kiss, but with her brother sitting on the couch it would be horrid for my health to keep the kiss on longer and broke apart from her then let her go. I watched as she marched out of the portait.

I turned back to James and sat down across from him.

Elizabeth's POV

That was the last straw, I have put up with Sirius' shit for way to long. And now he's going to pay and pay hard. Granted Remus' lips kind of made me forget what I was angry for there for a moment, but when I looked at James it came back to me. How dare Sirius tell James! I don't go around telling his older brother what all Sirius does, not that Regulus would care anyway. I tip toed into a classroom that I knew Sirius always claimed to be his make out spot. I love having a brother that's Sirius' best friend. I enchanted my throat to make me sound haunty.

Minutes after I was hidden in the potions closet, the door to the classroom swung open to reveal none other than Sirius and Lany Ellens, a Hufflepuff that had the reputation for a slut so I really wasn't going to feel bad for doing this. I looked around the closet and found a potrait of a woman with a thin face, as well as body, and blind eyes. I smiled evilly as an idea hit me.

Just as they began to kiss, I started to speak "Be careful of what you do little girl. You never know what you may catch." I watched in satifaction as Sirius and the girl broke apart. "I've heard many a girl come in here with this boy here." I said. I watched as Lany shoved Sirius away from her.

"Where are you?" She demanded, turning around quickly, scanning the room.

"Look over dear." I enchanted the lady in the portrait to move and cover my body like a frame to cover my body, I stepped out of the potions closet and I knew that I had a ghostly appearance. My eyes I had made have no color in them, making me the perfect victim for a blind girl. I watched through my "unseeing" eyes as she screamed and ran out of the room. Sirius looked dazed before yelling wait to her. But I knew that she was long gone. With that thought in mind, I started to laugh. I stepped back into the closet. Sirius still looked a little dazed but as he began to realize it was me, he began to look angrier. This only made me laugh harder. I stepped out of the closet.

"What the hell, Eliza!!" He yelled at me. I laughed.

"Well that's what you get for telling my brother about Remus and I." I said, glaring at him but I wasn't able to maintain it for very long before i was in rolls of laughter again, I walked out of the empty classroom and through the portrait hole. Sirius was glaring after me the whole way.

When we walked into the common room, I saw Remus and James were still up. I smiled a bright smile at them. Sirius just glared at me and just to irk him more, I walked over to Remus and sat in his lap. Remus grunted when I landed in his lap, but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into me. I sighed and snuggled back closer to him. He smiled into my neck. James and Sirius cleared their throats, we barely moved. Remus only raised his eyes. I only looked at them.

"What has you steaming dude?" James asked.

"Your sister." Sirius said, glaring at me. I smiled at him. "She ran off Lany."

"How?" He asked him but he looked at me.

"It was clever really. But you know I don't know how she did it. She turned her body like see through and talked through a portrait at first. I think that she told Lany that I had an STD." Sirius said glaring at me.

"What you may." I said shrugging as I watched James shoulders begin to shake with laughter and felt Remus laughing underneath me. Sirius' face turned red. I turned my head and looked at Remus. Remus smiled at me, he leaned in slowly and kissed me. I quickly found myself melting.

"Oh, I give up." I heard James say. "Just don't get her pregnant, Remus." Remus and I broke apart, Remus and I were blushing brightly. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed James up into the dorm.

"Now where were we?" Remus asked me, I laughed and kissed him again.

Sirius' POV

When I reached the room, I did the most childish thing that I've ever done. I kicked my trunk and hurt my toe.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? Surely you can't be mad that Eliza ruined your make out moment with Lany." He said.

"No, I'm not mad about that." I said falling down on my bed, "I'm mad because Remus has your sister. Out of all the boys that she could have choosen, why Remus?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I think that I'm jealous." I said. I looked over at James; he was looking at me.

"Of what? You can have any girl you want..except.." James got that look on his face, the one that said he was finding something out, "OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE MY SISTER!!" He yelled a look of shock written all over his face. I felt the urge to punch him but fought it like a good friend would. I breathed in slowly and let it out. But I didn't say anything. "This is just to weird." James said falling on the same bed as I. "Dude, why didn't you tell her?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's made her dislike of me clear." I mumbled. "You heard her yourself that day on the train."

"Well, you've never let that get in your way before. What makes it so different now?" James said looking at me. I threw my pillow at him.

"She's your sister, mate. I don't think you'd want me purusing her as persistantly as you do Lily." I watched as James' back stiffened.

"Shut up, dude. She's bound to come around sometime." James murmured. I felt somewhat bad for mentioning Lily to him. Maybe I underestimated the way he felt for her. But he had to get over her, she was killing him slowly.

"Dude, maybe you should just give up." I said, watching as a look of pain shot through his eyes. In that moment, I knew that he wouldn't be able to give up on Lily Evans, no matter how bad she hurt him or how long it took to win her heart. If he never did, he wouldn't give up on her. I hoped that she would come around, that she'll see what we do in him.

Quickly I began to realize how alike James and I were. We both wanted someone who supposably hated us. The worst was assumed by both girls when it came to us. We were horrible in their eyes. I sighed, yet here we sat doing nothing to prove those girls wrong.


	6. The Fight

**Chapter Six:Fight**

Sirius' POV

Elizabeth is going to see that I'm not such a bad guy. I'm not going to prank Snivelles, a.k.a Snape. Both Elizabeth and Lily don't like that, I think at some point they were on friendly terms with him. I'm not going to test out our new products on first years, just Peter. Lily and Elizabeth are going to kill me if I keep testing them on first years. I'm going to actually act as though I pay attention in class, seeing as Elizabeth and Lily scold me for not.

Once James woke up, I explained my plan to him. It could help him win Lily's heart as well. He just smiled and said that it could work. But I knew one thing, he was going to really try this. He wanted to be with Lily so much.

This is how I ended up in the situation at what I am now, sitting in class earning weird looks from teachers, getting concerned looks from Lily, Remus, and Elizabeth, getting over annoyed at Snape when he says something smug.

James and I met up after class, in the hall. Not long after we were talking to one another Peter came running up to us.

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" He yelled when he saw us.

"What is it, Peter?" James asked, as we both took in our friend's distraught state.

'It's Elizabeth." I watched as a look of concern came over his face to tell the truth I was concerned as well, "Her and Bellatrix are fighting in the hall." James and I ran all the way. I knew of my cousin's volient and sneaky nature. She had skill, but that doesn't mean that Elizabeth doesn't stand a chance against her.

When we reached the place that Peter had told us, I was in shocked to see Lily standing in the corner, her eyes darting anxiously to Elizabeth. James not much to my surprise went over and stood by Lily, I was shocked however when she allowed him to drap his arm around her shoulders.

That was when Bellatrix noticed me. I noticed Bellatrix didn't have her wand. Elizabeth stood holding two. I mentally applauded her at getting my cousin's wand away from her. That's when I noticed the blood coming from Elizabeth's side. Rage shot through me, where was Remus? Shouldn't he be here with her, I mean after all they are dating.

"Hello, Sirius!" Bellatrix's high pitched, highly annoying voice said. My eyes were still trained on Elizabeth, the moment that she showed signs of passing out I was going to be there to catch her. I was amazed to see that her eyes were trained on Bellatrix, studing her every move. Elizabeth would make a good Auror. With every step toward me Bellatrix would take, Eliza took a step near me. The moment Bellatrix lifted her arm as to hit me when she got close enough, I saw Eliza cut infront of me. I watched as Bellatrix fell to her knees. I began to wonder what just happened, I looked closer and saw that Eliza had Bellatrix's arm bent in an uncomfortable angle. I knew that if she wanted to, Elizabeth could break her wrist and do other things.

"Elizabeth Dana Potter!" We heard the fimilar yell of Dumbledore. When Dumbledore got close enough, he noticed the blood pouring from Eliza's side. His eyes darted to her. I watched as Eliza started to sway, her face had become paler, like I said I would, I caught her just as she fell. Dumbledore turned toward Bellatrix, his blue eyes alight with fire. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the headmaster. I swept Elizabeth's feet out from under her.

"What are you doing, Black?" James asked me.

"Carrying your sister to the hospital wing." I said, looking down at the girl in my arms. I passed Remus. A look of shock washed over his face.

"What happened?!" Remus demanded of me.

"If you were there you would know." I said, curtly. We passed by Narcissa. She looked at Elizabeth and mouthed I tried to stop her. I nodded. Narcissa was always compassionate. Other than Tonks, she was one that I was closest too. Remus walked beside me.

"Tell me what happened, Sirius!" Remus demanded.

"Bellatrix." Was all I said before walking into the hospital wing, leaving Remus gapping after him.

James' POV

When I learned Bellatrix had picked a fight with my sister. I was scared. I knew that she could take care of herself but I didn't know how well she'd fair against Bellatrix. But when we arrived I went to the only person I knew that I could gain comfort from, Lily Evans. Her ermald green eyes locked on my own brown pair. I felt the need to comfort her, I was amazed that she let me drap my arm over her shoulders. She looked ready to cry. That's when I saw it..

A long cut was running across my sister's side, blood pouring from it. Her fighting amazed me. I couldn't help but feel proud through my worried state. When she started to sway, we watched as Sirius caught her. I took a step forward. I wanted to follow Sirius so badly, but I was torn between seeing if Lily was alright. I chose the latter.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lily. She smiled weakly.

"I was so scared, James." She said. "Eliza wouldn't let me help her. I told her to come on when Bellatrix began to pick a fight with her. But when Eliza started to walk away, Bellatrix shot the curse that caused that cut across her side. Eliza didn't even flince. She just turned and shot disarmed Bellatrix." She whispered. I was proud of my sister but worried at her at the same time. Lily made it sound as though my sister had a death wish. Lily shocked me by walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I was scared that we were going to loss Eliza when she started to sway. She'd already lost so much blood. I kept yelling at her to let me take her to the hospital wing but she wouldn't listen, she just kept fighting Bellatrix. She wouldn't back down." I wrapped my arms tighter around Lily.

"She's going to be okay." I said. Lily looked at me. "Eliza always been a fighter." Lily laughed and buried her head into my chest. I ignored the butterflies that came to my stomach when she did that. I didn't want to start thinking that I had a chance only to be turned down again. It would break my heart in pieces. "She wouldn't back down from the fight because she was scared that something would happen to you if she did. Bellatrix has always been a dirty fighter and you know that she can't stand you. Or my family for that matter. Eliza doesn't care about herself. She's only worried about you." Lily started to cry into my chest.

"Even if she got herself killed protecting me? I can take care of myself, damnit! I don't need anyone's protection!!" Lily exclaimed into my chest. I ran my fingers through her long red hair. "Eliza knows that. Bellatrix picked the fight with her, not you. But you saw how she went after Sirius. That was trying to get to Eliza. We all know that there has been something there between Sirius and Eliza. I suppose Bellatrix could see it too. I just don't see why they can't see it. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad that Remus and Eliza are together. I just don't know what it's doing to Sirius to see them together." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Trying to calm the stress that I felt.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked me, she looked up at me. Concern showing in her beautiful eyes.

"Just worried about my sister, Lils." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Like you said, James. She'll be okay." She whispered these words into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and let it go. I cried. "Oh James." She sighed and ran her hands through my hair. It was oddly comforting. I knew that we were standing in the middle of the hallway but I didn't care. I need the comfort of Lily Evans. She is the only girl that I would ever allow to see me cry, and she's the only girl to ever have my heart the way she does.

Remus' POV

When I heard the conversation between Lily and James, I felt like a knife had been driven into my heart. I saw it, the relationship Sirius and Elizabeth had. The way he cared for her. Hell, he was even carrying her down to the hospital wing. He was there for her through that whole fight, even when I wasn't. I am her boyfriend and I wasn't even there for her. But my best friend was. I don't deserve her, Sirius does.

My determination hardened. I was going to end it. Give Sirius and her the chance they deserved. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. But I'm going to wait until she's out of the hospital wing..no reason to be creul with it.


	7. Waking Up

**Chapter Seven: Waking Up**

Sirius' POV

When I entered the hospital wing, Madame Promfrey instantly got to work on Elizabeth and asking me questions. I answered her but my eyes didn't leave Elizabeth, until Madame Promfrey took Eliza's shirt off, then I turned around. No reason for Elizabeth to kick my ass when she wakes up.

Madame Promfrey left into the office. I sat staring at her, imagining a life where she wasn't here. It was killing me to imagine it..but I couldn't help it. That's when I realized, I didn't want to lose her. The realization that I might love her hit me hard..

She groaned. I knew she was waking up.

"God, someone turn off the lights.." She moaned. I chuckled, relief filled me and tears began to pour. She looked at me and saw the tears, instantly she shot up.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" She demanded. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist, avoiding her new scar. Reminding me that she was here, she was alright.

"I was so scared." I cried into her neck. Her hands began to run threw my hair, electricity sparked each time she did it.

"Why?" She asked me, her voice was tender.

"I thought that I was going to lose you." My voice cracking.

"I'm not that hard to get rid of, Sirius." She said.

"Apparently not." I said, crying still. "But it didn't stop the fear. I thought about waking up every morning and not seeing you in the common room or going over to James' house and not seeing you there." A new round of tears came. "James not being the same, walking around a zombie. Lily crying constantly because she lost her friend. Remus emotionless. Me, well, I wouldn't want to live in a world where you don't exist." I felt her stiffen, her hands stopped running threw my hair and just rested on my head.

"Sirius Black, you have to promise me that you won't ever...try to end your life..just because I died. Promise me!" Her words were sharp and her voice full of pain.

"I promise." I whispered, I just wanted her pain to go away. I felt her relax, she continued running her hands threw my hair.

"Good." She whispered. I pulled away and began to wipe my eyes. I saw the wet spot on her shoulder where my head had been and I felt ashamed.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked me. I motioned to her shirt. She laughed. "That's alright Sirius really. It'll dry. No harm done." I smiled, but it didn't quite reach my eyes. "Sirius," she sighed, taking my hand in hers, "I'm okay. I'm not going to vanish." She said. I stared at our intwined hands, noticing how well they fit one another. I instantly felt guilty.

_She's Remus' girl. I shouldn't be feeling this way.._

_ But you do. _

_ It's not right. _

_ So? You can't help the way you feel. Just admit that you love her and get over it. _

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth's voice pulled me out.

"Yeah." I said. Her thumb started roaming over my hand. I looked up at her in shock.

"Sorry." She said, going to remove her hand but quickly I grabbed it. She looked at me confused.

"I just need to feel that your here." I said, looking back at her hands. "I feel like I'm going to wake up and find out that your died." I swallowed. The hand that I wasn't holding tilted my head up.

"Hey now, none of that. I'm here. I didn't die, all I got was a cool scar." She said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Only you would make something good out of what had happened." I said. She smiled.

"There's good in everything. It's just finding it." She said. "Everyone cares for something. Everyone values something. What do you value, Sirius?" She asked me.

I didn't think about my answer, I just said it, "You." Her eyes widdened.

"You value me?" She croaked.  
"Yes. Very much so." I told her. "I know that your opinion of me isn't very high. But I find myself wanting to change it. I want you to approve me. But I feel I want more than that." I looked down at our hands once more. "I think that I want what Remus and you have. I think that I want you." I looked up and her. Her eyes were trained on me. "I think that I want to be the one to be that close to you. I think that I might.." I took a deep breathe, "Love you." Her eyes widdened even more and her mouth fell open. "I understand if you don't feel the same. And I feel like I'm betraying Remus by telling you this..but I can't keep pretending that I don't care for you." I looked at her. She was looking past me. I turned around and saw Remus standing there. A looked of shock on his face.

Remus' POV

After hearing Sirius' confession, I was shocked. I was standing in their way, I could see it now.

"Sirius." I said, he looked at me like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I saw their hands intwined. "You two deserve one another." I heard Elizabeth gasp. "I see that I'm standing in your way of being together. Elizabeth I think it would be best if we ended it." I told her. Her eyes were filled with adoration and shock. "I know that somewhere you love him. Even if you aren't admitting it." I said, I heard Sirius and Elizabeth gasp. I turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

Sirius' POV

I turned back to Elizabeth after Remus left.

"Oh my god." She whispered. I looked at her. "He's right." She said.

"He was right about what?" I asked her. Hope rising in my stomach, maybe she felt the same.

"I do love you." A smile broke out over my face.

"Eliza?" I asked her, she looked at me. "I was wonder, if I could kiss you?" I asked her. She laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Sirius Black was asking permission to kiss someone." She said.

"I know." I said. "Normally I would just do it." She smiled and leaned in, I closed the distance. When our lips met, a shock shot threw my body.

James' POV

Lily grabbed my hand and led me to the bench. Her eyes were still swollen and her hair was a little messed up from where I had been running my fingers threw it, but she was still as beautiful as she was before.

"James, I have a confession." She said. Looking at me, confusion swept across me. She didn't let go of my hand even after we sat down. Hope was coursing threw me. "I've been denying something for a long time now." She sighed.

"What's that?" I asked her. She looked at me, determination was set in her eyes. She leaned in toward me and I found myself frozen. Her lips pressed to mine and it was like I'd been awakened. Fire rushing threw my veins, eagerly I kissed her back. She pulled away.

"I've been denying what I feel for you." She said. "I think that I love you, James Potter." She said. I smiled and picked her up off the bench and swung her around.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" I asked her, when I put her down. "I think I love you too, Lily Evans."

"FINALLY!!" Remus yelled. We jumped.

"What the bloody hell? How long have you been standing there?" I asked. Remus and Lily laughed.

"Long enough to hear Lily's confession and see your reaction. Sirius and Eliza are together by the way." Remus said. We began to gape at him.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"I broke it off with Elizabeth, after hearing Sirius' confession to her." Remus said.

"Well it's about bloody time." I said. Remus and Lily looked at me weird. "They've been pining after one another since third year. Don't tell you two haven't seen it." He said. We nodded.

"Alright then." I said. I grabbed Lily's hand and threw an arm over Remus' shoulder. "How about we go see my sister now." Lily and Remus laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily said. "But I swear if we come through that door and see Sirius and Eliza making out I'm going to lose my lunch." She said.

"We haven't even had lunch though." Remus said.

"Oh shut up, Remus." Lily came back. We laughed and continued on our way to the wing.


End file.
